Here
by PencilGirl92
Summary: I'm sure there's a whole bunch of these, but I'm going to write it anyway, because it's my own idea of what happened after Beast Boy was turned down by Terra in the finale.


The light outside the school felt blinding to Beast Boy. Perhaps the glistening of his own eyes was affecting his sight and sensitivity to the hidden sun. The Slade robot's words still stung him. He brought his arm across his eyes, feeling his sleeve dampen. _A hero doesn't cry…_ he told himself. _Especially not right before jumping into battle._ He still had to meet the others after all. They had called him. They needed him. So he went to them.

.

"It's gone… again," Robin kicked a rock.

"It is difficult to keep up with such a creature," Starfire stated. "It reminds me of the Maladone Gorthogs on my planet of origin."

"It doesn't help that it camouflages into every material it touches!" Cyborg nearly shouted.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but…" Raven started, "it sure would help if Beast Boy was around."

"Did someone say my name?" Beast Boy landed from the air and brought out his carefree smile. As long as the world needed saving, he had to put his own problems away for the time. "You rang?"

"You're late, Beast Boy!" Robin stated sternly.

"Where have you been lately, B?" Cyborg asked.

"Just… places…" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. He didn't want to get into this with his friends right now. They barely believed that he actually saw Terra, so why use it as an excuse? Though, it _was_ the truth.

.

Beast Boy walked down the darkened hallway of the tower. He knew this way well. He had walked it many times. He had walked all the hallways many times. For his practical jokes, no corner could go unsearched for the perfect place to set up a trap.

He stopped in front of the door. He was always hesitant at this door. Who wouldn't be? It was the room that was pretty much forbidden. His personality had caused him to almost creep in for a peek, but his respect for his friends was the piece of him that pulled him back. Besides, he had been there before. And his experience was less than pleasant.

He raised his fist and tapped lightly. "Raven?" His voice was hoarse, _or is it horse?_ He smiled lightly at his joke as he made his face like a horse's. Something had to lighten the mood. He knew Raven wouldn't.

"What?" The door was open a crack and Raven's blank expression stared at him.

"I… I was wondering… That is… I…"

"Spit it out, Beast Boy. It's late."

"Can I… talk to you?"

"You can't talk to Cyborg?"

"No."

"Starfire?"

"Um… not really…"

"Robin?"

"Come on, Raven!"

"Leave me alone, Beast Boy."

"But I figured—"

The door slammed.

"…you'd return my favor…"

It's not like he talked with her expecting a favor in return. He cared about Raven and when her heart was broken by that dragon-sorcerer thing, he had told her she would never be alone. He and Cyborg knew Raven a little better than the others, as they were actually in her mind.

He sighed. _Why did I expect anything from her? She doesn't care about me… she only cares about herself._ He walked down the hall a little more. He stepped inside a dimly lit room, with stars sparkling above him. _Terra…_ He sat against the wall and looked up at the stars. _Maybe Slade was right… Maybe she doesn't want to remember…_ He gasped and looked straight ahead. _Maybe she does remember, but doesn't want to say that she does! Maybe she remembers it all… when we met, the secret I kept, her training, her… her betrayal… Our date! I…_ "Terra…" Beast Boy looked at his shoes. "Why'd you have to go?"

He could tell himself that some things weren't meant to be. He could tell himself that Terra never liked him like he liked her. It was all too confusing for him… All too… serious.

.

The alarm in the tower brightened up the room, waking Beast Boy suddenly. He had fallen asleep under the starry sky. He ran out of the door and down the hallway, bumping right into Raven. "Ack! What are you doing down this hallway?"

"Nothin'…" he ran by her, leaving her to follow close behind.

"It's back!" Robin was pointing to the screen, where a red dot was blinking.

"This time, we'll be ready for it!" Cyborg raised a fist in the air.

The Teen Titans ran out of the tower and flew to their target.

_Another day, another battle… maybe the best way to end this… is to be distracted._

When they landed, the white monster was not at all white. They had landed on the bridge and it had absorbed the material of concrete. Robin stepped forward, "Titans… Go!"

Starfire flew forward and started chucking starbolts. Raven came up beside her and blasted an energy ray of her magic. Cyborg let beast boy raise him up next to them and blasted a beam from his canon. Robin ran at them all, jumped high in the air, and threw his blasters at it. All this happened at the same time, causing a huge cloud of smoke to rise from the creature.

"Did we win?" Beast boy asked after he landed Cyborg and changed back into his "human" form.

A loud roar from the clearing smoke answered his question.

Before the smoke cleared anymore, he transformed quickly into his T-Rex form and ran into the smoke.

"Beast Boy! Be patient!" Robin tried. But it was a hopeless cause. Beast Boy was not patient. And he wanted to prove that he still had it together. He could still be a hero, and he wanted to show his friends this. He knew he had disappointed them by not being there. He wanted to fix that mistake.

But that turned out to be a mistake. Ramming his head into pure concrete hurt _him_ more than the creature. He fell back, in his original form again, and rubbed his head. "Ow…" The creature brought his arm across and swung, hitting Beast Boy out of the smoke. "Wah!" He flew back and straight into Raven.

"Just my luck…" Raven growled.

"S-Sorry…" Beast Boy was still rubbing his head.

"Titans! Regroup!" Robin yelled. They came together. "We need a plan… a cooperative plan."

"What did you have in mind, man?" Cyborg asked.

"Alright… We need to get it to absorb a different material… something more fragile."

"How do you suggest we do that? We can't force its powers!" Raven spoke pessimistically.

"Wait… maybe we can't… but I know someone who _can_ mess with powers…" Beast Boy grinned at Raven.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Remember when you morphed me? You can take his material away!"

"Beast Boy, that was dark magic!" Raven exclaimed.

"So? That's what you do! You do dark magic!" Beast Boy argued. "If you morph him back to normal, we could hit him with everything we got!"

"That's actually a decent plan, B," Cyborg stated, half amused, half impressed. "How did you come up with that?"

"I dunno." Truth was, he was thinking about that day ever since Raven shut him out of her room. Right now, she was glaring at him. For once, he didn't care.

.

The Titans had brought the monster away from an easily-destroyed area, like the bridge. They ended up in a nice empty area. It was a place Beast Boy knew all too well. _So much for distraction_. They were where they first met Terra.

"Alright, Titans! Go!" Robin pointed forward.

Raven sighed and flew up high. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" The monster seemed to have been hit in the forehead with a bolt of darkness. Nothing happened. At least that's what it seemed because every eye was on the monster.

"Try again, Raven," Robin finally turned to her. "Raven!" She was on the ground, clutching her head, which seemed to have hundreds of those black bolts sprouting from it.

The others turned to her too. Beast Boy gasped. "Raven!"

"Azarath…" Raven struggled.

"Raven!"

"Metrion…" She focused her eyes on the monster.

"Stop!"

"Zinthos!"

The monster screeched and the concrete appeared to seep out of him. Beast Boy looked at Raven. He noticed something different. It had nothing to do with her spell, it actually happened before she tried again. She looked at him and nodded. He knew what it was.

"Titans! Go!" Robin didn't waste any time. Starbolts, blasters, and the Cybeam was all it took for the creature to be destroyed.

.

Beast Boy lay on his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He heard a knock at the door.

"Alright, I owe you. Make it quick," Raven entered the room. Her hood was down.

"Forget it, Raven. All I need is to be alone for awhile."

"I don't think so, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked at her. His eyes were like a puppy's, his eyes fell, and his mouth frowned.

"I'm not too good at this stuff… so enjoy it while it lasts…"

Beast Boy now sat up and watched her carefully.

"I'm going to say the same thing you told me… because it helped me a lot." She looked away for a moment. "Terra broke your heart. She did so before, and she did it again."

"I just… at least I had hope before… when she was a statue. At least I could always imagine that I could see her alive and well again… Now… I know she's alive… but I can never see her again."

"She meant a lot to you."

"Of course she did! She…" Beast Boy choked on his words. He refused to cry. Not in front of Raven!

She held out her hand in a fist and opened it. There was a penny. "When you gave me this… I thought there was no hope, let alone luck. That was my problem. I was too negative. I held the hope but didn't even know it. You've got the opposite problem, Beast Boy. You're too positive. I guess I always envied that."

"You… envied me?"

"Not you. Just that."

Beast Boy grinned.

Raven shared the smile and even chuckled. "The point is, I'll tell you what you told me. You're never alone, Beast Boy. I might not always want to talk to you, but I'm here for you. I promise."

"You'll be here for me, even when I'm annoying?"

"What do you mean when? You're always annoying."

Beast Boy laughed. "I try."

Raven smiled again. "It's good to see your true smile again."

"Huh?"

"I'm an expert at hiding emotions. I could tell when your smile was a fake."

Beast Boy looked down at his shoes again. "Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to help me clear out Terra's old room?"

"Sure, Beast Boy."

.

The two of them walked down the corridor to the girls' side and began to clear Terra's room. _Terra was right… she may only be a girl whose biggest worry is passing high school. I'm a hero, and I guess I have to embrace that life. I guess any possible girlfriend would also have to be a hero._ He looked at Raven. "I'm sorry my plan pushed you so hard."

"My powers are a bit unpredictable," Raven said. "I couldn't have known, let alone you."

"I'd just… hate for you to get hurt."

"I know. Thank you, Beast Boy."

.

And with that, Beast Boy found it easier to get over Terra. The support of his friends, the hero mission, and knowing that there was always someone here quieted his sorrow. He was back. He was here.


End file.
